1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for stacking empty transport pallets, for example, standard Euro pallets, or removing them from a stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the storage and commissioning technology, pallets are often used as storing aids. Especially common are, for example, the standard Euro pallets. After removing the pallets, for example, in a commissioning operation, the empty pallets are stacked to form pallet stacks and are then transported by transport devices or transport vehicles to collection points.
The removal of the individual empty pallets, for example, from a commissioning shelf, as well as their collection to pallet stacks is usually performed by hand. This is heavy physical labor for the respective workman because the pallets often have a considerable weight and because it is necessary for forming the pallet stack to first lift the respective pallet with its entire weight to the level of the already formed stack and to then place it onto the stack. This is especially taxing on the back muscles of the workman performing this task. Moreover, the situation is further aggravated in that not only a simple placement in the sense of stacking of the empty pallets is required but also an alignment of the pallets of the pallet stack with regard to at least one common narrow side. By this alignment, which makes the described work even more difficult, the transport of the formed pallet stack on the conveying and transporting devices downstream is made more reliable.